This invention pertains to a touch activated controller and method and more particularly to a touch activated controller and method particularly useful to function as an electronic thumbwheel control.
Heretofore circuits operated in response to the touch have been known. Some of these circuits employ means for introducing energy into the system in order to effect their purposes as opposed to the present system wherein energy is taken out of the system as described further below.